dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kagawa Teruyuki
thumb|Kagawa Teruyuki Perfil *'Nome:' 香川照之 (かがわ てるゆき) *'Nome (romaji):' Kagawa Teruyuki *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 07/12/1965 *'Local de Nascimento:' Tokyo, Japão *'Altura:' 171cm *'Signo:' Sagitáario *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' AB *'Familia:' Irmão mais novo, esposa, filho Sobre Teruyuki Os pais de Kagawa Teruyuki são ambos intérpretes famosos do palco. Quando eles se divorciaram em 1968, a sua mãe o criou sozinha. Após o colégio, Teruyuki cursou a Universidade de Tokyo, com formação em Psicologia Social. Durante a graduação, ele entrou no ramo da atuação, fazendo a sua estréia no 27º Drama Taiga da NHK Kasuga no Tsubone. No início, muitos membros da audiência o viu apenas como o filho de seus pais famosos, mas com o tempo, ele provou a si mesmo que era um ator hábil e versátil da sua própria maneira. Ele tem participado de inúmeros dramas de televisão e filmes, com papéis notáveis em produções como Toshiie and Matsu (como Toyotomi Hideyoshi), Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (como o Dr. Kuroki Harumasa), "Dokuritsu Shonen Gasshoudan", "Suri", "Keimusho no Naka", "Warau Iemon", e "Yureru." Ele também trabalhou com diretores chineses nos aclamados filmes "Devils on the Doorstep" e "Nuan." De 2009 a 2011, ele estrelou como Masaoka Shiki na alta produção do drama da NHK Saka no Ue no Kumo. Além de atuar, Teruyuki é um ávido fã de boxe, possuindo um profundo conhecimento deste esporte. -- Lady Zhuge Dramas *Ryusei Wagon (TBS, 2015) *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Hanzawa Naoki (TBS, 2013) *Double Face (TBS & WOWOW, 2012) *PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012, ep6-7,10) *Shokuzai (WOWOW, 2012) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *SP: Kakumei Zenjitsu (Fuji TV, 2011) *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010, ep1) *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009) *Shimane no Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2007) *Yakusha Damashii (Fuji TV, 2006) *Unfair SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Unfair (Fuji TV, 2006) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Kokoro no Kudakeru Oto (WOWOW, 2005) *Taigan no Kanojo (WOWOW, 2005) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Saigo no Chushingura (NHK, 2004, ep4) *Tenka (NHK, 2004) *Kanojo ga Shinjyatta (NTV, 2004) *Kawa, Itsuka Umi e (NHK, 2003) *Marusa!! (Fuji TV, 2003) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Manhole (Fuji TV, 2002) *Toshiie and Matsu (NHK, 2002) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Hachidai Shogun Yoshimune (NHK, 1995) *Onna wa Dokyo (NHK, 1992) *Daihyo Torishimariyaku Deka (TV Asahi, 1991) *Wataru Seken wa oni Bakari (TBS, 1990-91) *Kasuga no Tsubone (NHK, 1989) Filmes *Rurouni Kenshin (2012) *Kagi Dorobou no Method (2012) *Kaiji (2009) *Dear Doctor (2009) *Tsurugidake: Ten no Ki (2009) *20th Century Boys (2008) *Tokyo! Shaking Tokyo (2008) *Tea Fight (2008) *Hero (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *The Go Master (2006) *Kisaragi (2006) *Deguchi no Nai Umi / Sea Without Exit (2006) *Tales from Earthsea (2006, voice) *Hana Yori mo Naho (2006) *Kiraware Matsuko no Isshou / Memories of Matsuko (2006) *Yureru / Sway (2006) *Ashita no Kioku / Memories of Tomorrow (2006) *Yuki ni Negau Koto / What the Snow Brings (2005) *Taga Tameni / Portrait of the Wind (2005) *Itsuka Dokusho Suruhi / The Milkwoman (2005) *Bashing (2005) *Tetsujin 28 (2005) *Flic (2005) *Kita no Zero Nen / Year One in the North (2005) *Heaven's Bookstore (2004) *Quill (2004) *The Hotel Venus (2004) *Akai Tsuki (2004) *Warau Iemon (2004) *Furusato no Kaori (2003) *Nuan (2003) *Kakuto (2003) *Utsukushii Natsu Kirishima / A Boy's Summer in 1945 (2002) *Out (2002) *Doing Time (2002) *KT (2002) *Pi-Pi Kyodai (2001) *Aruku, Hito / Man Walking on Snow (2001) *Suri / Pickpocket (2000) *Devils on the Doorstep (2000) *Dokuritsu Shonen Gasshoudan / Boy's Choir (2000) *Dog Race (1998) *Beautiful Sunday (1998) *Serpent's Path (1998) *Rampo (1994) Propagandas *Daiwa House *Kao Prêmios *'78º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Hanzawa Naoki *'17º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Set 2013):' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Hanzawa Naoki *'14º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Out-Dez 2010):' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Ryoma den *'67º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Ryoma den (2010) *'13º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix Inverno 2010:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Ryoma den Links Externos *Wikipedia Japonesa *Wikipedia Americana *JDorama.com *IMDb Categoria:JAtor